


Honey Sweet

by Mumia0813



Series: Honey Sweet book One [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, OCness, agnst and drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-09-14 07:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mumia0813/pseuds/Mumia0813
Summary: Houndsworth, That's what the sign said.





	1. Houndsworth

**Author's Note:**

> the continuing 
> 
> A very short chapter

Houndsworth, that's what the sign said. Ciel was ordered by the Queen to investigate the rumors about a Demon Hound. So why exactly am I tagging along? two reason, I'm not trusted to be left alone at the manor and two I'm a demon cat. Dogs love chasing cats. Sebastian doesn't want a repeat encounter with that damnable spider but that is known only by the two of us. So here I am wearing a hat to hide my ears and a plain trench coat to hide my tail. When I awoke in Sebastian's bed sore and hungry i'd had a mini flashback to my fourth encounter with another demon. London must be a hotspot for demons. Sebastian provided my breakfast and they were fantastic, especially the grilled salmon marinated in sweet honey sauce. Who knew crows have a sense of humor?

I was sitting in an open carriage with Ciel who was poking fun at Sebastian's dislike of dogs and Ciel being the Queen's guard dog. I'd had to agree with Sebastian on his dislike, I had my own bad experience with the four legged k-9 breed. As we got closer we passed a dead tree with what looked like a dog collars hanging by chains.

"Dog Tree." I'd joked and was bobbed on the head by a cane wield by the brat lord. I'd hissed angrily at him and climbed into the driver seat next to Sebastian who stroked the injured spot but kept driving.

"Accurately put my pet." he stated with a pleased smirk. I'd purred loudly at this and heard Ciel make a gaging sound followed by a disgusted snort. A startle cry from behind made us stop and look. Fini had been the one to make that cry and what he held up into the air was a baby carriage. The old woman who was pushing the carriage was singing about bad dogs being punished and Mey-rin exclaimed loudly about finding a dog's skull in the carriage.

 


	2. Cat and Dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dogs and cats don't really get along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meeting pluto

Well after that little show, we made it into the Town and let me just say that the mutts in this deadbeat town went into a barking frenzy as we rode on by. Being a feline really does suck. One mutt had gotten loose and attacked me. I'd backhanded the damn thing and got an approval from Sebastian but a disapproving look from the brat Lord.

"We're trying to solve this case Sebastian, Keep a tighter leash on your stupid cat."

"Dawnson, please reframe from annoying the young master."

"Alright fine..."

 

***Major Time Skip***

I cant believe that bratty lord. He had the nerve to agree to take care of that pathetic excuse of a dog demon upon the much pathetic excuse of a maid's request. Sebastian was just as displeased as it would seem that the Dog named Pluto took a hard liking to him. No more playtime for us. Oh I believe this was Ciel's doing the brat. Even knowing that demons don't share all that very well he still took in that stray. Swell.

Days passed into weeks and the Phantomhive manor was already in chaos. Me and Pluto were constantly at each other's throat over getting Sebastian's attention. I'm not jealous cant say about Pluto but I'm Sebastian's pet and I'm keeping my position secured. Though some part of me hopes I'm more than a pet to him.

Ciel called me into his office to have a talk about the latest disturbance. We'd ended up having a reasonably good heated shouting match which I apparently lost. I didn't want to be put out but it seem like Ciel got fed up with my performance or lack of slipping up. Ciel's reasoning is that he cant afford to have his butler distracted and neglecting his duties. When Sebastian came in pushing a cart with finger sandwiches and earl gray tea, he paused as he took in the tense atmosphere.

"Sebastian, this is an order, Pack Mr. Honeysweet's bags and show him out."

"My Lord?" Sebastian was utterly surprise and looked conflicted.

"Your work performance is below perfection and did you gorget about our main objective?" Silence was the answer and i knew what was gonna be said next and i dreaded it like a bitch. At least i can rant to some alley cats about this.

"Yes, my lord." That phrase sealed my fate and Sebastian escorted me out of the office, down the hall to my room that was barely used. i'd pulled my suitcase from under the bed and went to the closet and began to take out the clothes and pack them away. It was a quiet and somber task and once i was done i'd clicked closed the suitcase and carried it to the door where Sebastian was standing at ready.

"Ready?" his voice was controlled and empty and he gingerly relieved me of my burden before turning around and walking out the room. Giving the room one last look i'd quickly followed after Sebastian and to my fate that awaited me. I'm not from this time and i dont know all of the rules of this era.

"Your still mine regardless."

Once again going unnotice, was the same black and yellow spider but this time it was hitching a ride on Dawnson's shoulder under the collar. Said spider had a wicked gleam in it's many eyes.


	3. Meeting Alois Trancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm f*ing up canon 
> 
> I don't own blk butler just Dawnson and the plots that he's in.

The Streets of London is no place for a stray so to speak. I'm not even from this time period so I don't know how to be a street rat or is it a street cat? Forgive the Aladdin pun, but right now I'm not sure if Mr. Faust is even in London. He could be just passing through and felt my aura as this dimension isn't staying canon since my arrival. 

Passing along on the sidewalk avoid bumping into people I was too deep into my thoughts that I didn't see a child step into my path and we collided. I fell back with an eep and my hat fell off revealing my ears. An amused child like laughter greeted my ears and it distinctively sounded like Alois Trancy. Dread filled my being.

"Are those really real?" He inquired excitedly that it made me want to curl up and die. Looking up and meeting those piercing blue eyes that were alight with such unholy greed that my heart skipped a beat and something primal in me stirred at his scent. since I'm a demon it must be his soul I'm smelling. Wait soul? before I could respond, a burning, itching paining sensation started up my back and it made me jump a little bit and twist around to investigate. there at the base of my spine was a yellow and black stripped spider sitting there fangs imbedded in Sebastian's mark it many eyes focus on it. Creepy and was that mark glowing?

"Claude, bring him back to the manor, He looks like he needs a home..." Alois ordered and a familiar voice had me perking up.

"Yes, Your Highness..." Alois hummed approvenly and skipped down the street to his carriage that awaited his return.

"We meet again little one." came Mr. Faustus voice behind me and i was lifted up into his arms lovingly and carried to my new chapter of my life. The burning and itching pain was gone as was the spider but i could still feel those phantom fangs from said spider still imbedded in Sebastian's mark.

I was put into the carriage and my luggage was taken before i was seated across from Alois who was frowning at me. that frown made me shift nervously and then ALois suddenly started smiling again before Claude Faustus came in and sat next to him. If this isnt sticking to canon wise then maybe there's hope for me yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how is it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ocness

Nope, I was wrong... Alois is defiantly like Ciel only more demanding, whinier and extremely violent in meting out punishment to one person or demon, Hannah. Did I mention violent with a side of sadisticism? Dinner was rather eventful with the Earl asking probing questions about my origin. So I was honest. I mean why lie when Alois is surrounded by demons, five against one is unfair.

"I came to a conclusion i wasnt ment to be in that future." a fib but hopefully it fooled Alois but not the demons. Claude smirked and eyed me hungrily while the demon triplets looked at eachother with smirks adorning their identical face. Hannah was the only one to frown and leaned over and whispered into Alois ear about my fib.

Shit! Alois frowned in disappointment before getting up and walked around the table to my side and peered at my ears and tail.

"You only submit to those who can overpower you?" he softly asked suddenly stroking my hair. My gut feeling came back and i didn't like the look he had in his eyes.

"My triplets, restrain him." he suddenly leaped away as the demon triplets sprinted into action. It happened so fast that i didn't get a chance to prepare. Jerked from my chair and onto the floor with each of my limbs restraint. I saw Hannah come over and knelt at my side with scissors.

"Hannah, strip him." By now I felt my physical body react to be held down and my face was aflame in shame at the reaction. the clothes were cut away and I was exposed to the world.

"why, you weren't kidding about being born with both genders." Alois licked his lips with a creepy smile and I felt dirty under his stare that I began to struggle to get free. Alois laughed so hard in glee that there were tears forming.

"Yes struggle please."

Claude was admiring the view and was salivating at the thought of tasting that flesh again only more thoroughly. The Triplets were eyeing Dawnson like a piece of meat while Hannah eyed him like one would eye an interesting object or bug.

Now I understand why Sebastian silently complains about his master's whims, I bet its the same with Claude, but on a larger scale. Kind of pity those two but am thankful I'm not them.

"Like I said I was born this way..." I growled and felt myself strain against their holdings. I threw the triplets off and headbutted Hannah away only to be tackled down by Claude who subtly position us so that my back was Alois and the others. A gasp was heard and I knew what Alois saw. Peeking I saw that Sebastian's mark was glowing and looking up at Alois but his face was blank.

'Sebastian did say that regardless that I was his.' my tail swayed happily at that thought until I heard those damn words again.

"Yes, Your Highness." Claude was overly eager to carry out his master's order of removing such unsightly mark. I was tossed over one shoulder and carried away from the dinning room, down some long hallway and into a random bedroom or so I thought, we were moving so fast. The room smelled awfully like Claude so we're in his room. Thrown onto the bed I gave a startled yelp and tried to stop the world from spinning.

"I've been ordered to remove that mark in anyway I see fit. So I suggest we resume our last activities before that crow came along and interfered."

Claude naked now said hovering over me and forcing my legs open. The air was getting heavier as Claude's aura once again overpowered mines making me compliant. Damn. I began to protest but was silent by his lips that were gentle yet firm. He had removed his clothes beforehand and settled himself between my legs. My hands were against his chest pushing weakly at him. my hand were grabbed and held above my head tightly and entered my body swiftly and let out a groan of pleasure.

"So tight..." he looked me in the eye and smirked, "I'll make you forget about that damn crow." He pulled out halfway before ramming himself back in hard making me scream in shock and pain.

"Sebastian didn't look like a crow while fucking me!" 

Claude's yellow eyes narrowed in annoyance and began to glow. He withdrew and snapped his hips forward again causing me to gasp in pain from earlier. He began to immediately thrust into my body hard and fast. Unable to stop my body from reacting to the stimulation I began to visualize that Sebastian was the one doing this.

"Is that so?... Would you like me to fuck you in my other form?" He growled and the voice sounded wrong to the image I'd visualized. The shifting in the air broke through my illusion and the thrusting went up a notch with my body withering and moaning beneath Claude's.

"No, I don't." I bit out in between moans I was surly close to my first orgasm.

"Well that's too bad.... I'll make sure you'll forget that demon's touch along with that mark of his." The room grew even more darker than usual and I was pretty sure others in the Manor could feel the aura Claude was giving off.

His other form was in similar build like Sebastian except for the spider tattoo that came alive and was crawling around on his body. Eww his beauty was ruined with that trick and I felt myself go limp til he hit that sweet spot repeatedly and I was back to being aroused.

My moaning became louder that I was silenced with a hard open mouth kiss and tongue. Sending a silent plea for forgiveness, I let myself be swept away into the sea of pleasure and me calling out surprisingly Claude's name. There was a bite to the neck and an searing pain but I was too far gone to notice that Sebastian's mark had faded but not disappeared.

"Mine now." Claude declared bring me to new heights of pleasure and pain.

All through the night were sounds of moans, grunting and wet sounds of flesh meeting flesh til I'd passed out from exhaustion.

"Soon I'll own every part of you Dawnson HoneySweet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below if you like it so far


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My life at Trancy Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer save for plots and Dawnson

My life at Trancy Manor was downright awful. 

One, I was forced to wear a collar and leash with a tag showing the Trancy coat of arms and a large bell tied on a ribbon to my tail. 

Two, again was forced to wear a a very short maid's outfit courteousy of Hannah, who did up my long hair into a high ponytail with a green ribbon to hold it up.

And finally I had to address Alois as "your highness" or be punished. I was put to work with the triplets in maintaining the garden and there I'm assulted in both forms of assult. Yeah life here is down right great.... prolly should've been a street cat.

When I'd talked back to Alois he'll sic Hannah on me and I swear she has a black hole for a pussy to be able to pull out shit that shouldn't be possible. Since then she'll follow me around with a cat'o ninetails on hand.

At night, Claude would come to me with different methods of changing my mind even promising to let me visit the crow supervised of course. 

While I never did I'd grown to fear those nights and as punishment I'm given to the triplets for their enjoyment and being called kitty slut by them. I've scars to prove it.

The story of my Lifeand before I knew it I was developing a second tail the others know what that means but not Alois even Hannah hasn't informed her master... shocking. Day in day out every week of the month was exhausting and my second tail was finally developed fully.

Claude renewed his efforts with vigorous intent and the morning papers made mention of half of London was burning and Ciel was seen riding to the palace. That'll explain why Alois was excited. It was about Ciel.

I began to worry for Ciel and Sebastian.


	6. Reunited part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Sebastian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's another chapter.
> 
> I'm f*in the canon up lol
> 
> disclaimer, ya peeps know the drill that I don't own Blk Butler if I did, Alois would be burn at the stake.

Claude has been kept busy as of late. He was on a secret mission for his master and for that I was glad. Hannah and the triplets named Canterbury, Timber and Thompson left me alone for the most part since I've gotten better at doing the work around the Manor I was rarely punished anymore. Alois got bored of punishing me so left me alone. 

 

I was outside when it started to rain one night, I was put outside on his Higness's order for trying to accost the little creep. Me accost him? how absurb. I don't do children but Hannah has a real hard on for her master and for her his word is law. so i'm out here spending the night in the rain with no dinner meaning "Claude" if Alois is to believe ha! shows what he knows.

Yeah, Alois knows what goes on in claude's room and he got jealous that I was given the attention and not him so he accosted me and I'd defended myself, hence why I'm outside.

Raining like a masoon and boredom setting in I thought about running away but where else would I be staying. The streets are more less secure than here. I wondered around the property and came to a stop when I smelt a scent that haunted my waking hours. Sebastian is here. Following the scent with my nose to the spot but it led into the woods off the property.

'Sebastian...' my heart ached to be with him.

"Fuck it." I mumbled and off into the woods I go.


	7. Reunited part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited with Sebastian and the new Ciel?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sticking to canon ok
> 
> Short chapter sorry lost the others chapters.

I followed that familiar scent further out from the Trancy manor's property with my eyes suddenly closed. The woods were vast and plentiful with numerous trees packed in. The heavy branches with their ever growing leaves kept the rain off my back. The scent was getting stronger and clearer the deeper I went til I hit a tree dead on or at least I thought it was.

"You seem lost my little Hellcat." came a voice above me and looking up I was looking into the familiar red wine colored eyes that I'd longed to see. Tears fell from my eyes as I gazed happily up at him before following his movement as he knelt. I could see that he was observing me and when those wine colored eyes narrowed in anger I knew right then and there he found Claude's mark.

"Sebastian-" He placed a single gloved finger of his left hand against my lips and cupped the left side of my neck where Claude marked me. A blinding pain of something burning before darkness claimed me. The sound of Running footsteps brought me back to the waking world and id got ready and was on high alert. Sebastian's scent caught my nose first before his form blurred past me with a large suitcase and a small tea box but his voice carried on the tail end of his wind that said to "come". Without second thought I ran after him not wanting to be left behind and found. I'd transformed into my horse sized feline form and sped up with a quiet meow to Sebastian who leaped on without stopping.

The added weight was staggering but I'd hang on and kept running. I don't know where we're running to but I'm glad I was able to leave and going back home to my true home with my beloved master and his master. A funny thought came to mind about Alois as we broke through the woods and onto a familiar and welcoming property. Sebastian whistled softly for me to slow down and I did going into a trot. I'm not a horse but for Sebastian I'll play horsey. We made it to the backdoor to the Phantomhive manor and Sebastian got off my back when I came to a full stop with his precious cargo and went inside. What's in those anyway? I'd changed back and waited for him to come back out. I was unsure if i'm welcomed back. Sebastian returned moments later arms empty and stood in the Backdoor that led into the Kitchen looking at me expectantly. I lowered my ears at that.

"I'm not very angry with you..." He sighed when I still didn't make a move.

"Youre home now, and here You'll stay....You belong to me in both body, mind and soul...my little Hellcat." Hearing his pet name for me perked me up and he smirked oozing smugness. It didn't register that I was still wearing the Trancy maid outfit.

"Now we must get some sleep, our Lord will want us up and refresh to start the day." When he said "our Lord" I had a stupid grin on my face and ran to hug him but he stopped me.

"First you need a bath...to get rid of that filth both inside and out..." He looked hungrily down at me and i'd shivered. He still angry but at least it not with me fully.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know how it is


End file.
